


I shoul've been a better son

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Corporal Punishment, In Public, M/M, Other, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Scene, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Xenophilia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lo sceriffo è stufo di ricevere chiamate per sentirsi dire che disastro è suo figlio. Decide che è ora di usare qualche vecchia punizione.





	I shoul've been a better son

Beacon Hills è una piccola cittadina della California con delle leggi particolari rispetto al resto del mondo. Era come se fosse uno Stato a sé, con la propria costituzione e con i propri Codici.  
Chi nasceva a Beacon Hills difficilmente se ne andava, ben sapendo che le loro usanze non erano viste di buon occhio dalle altre comunità. Preferivano rimanere nel loro territorio, continuare nel loro stile di vita senza dover dare conto di nessuno. Gli abitanti della cittadina non vedevano un ufficiale esterno da più di mezzo secolo.  
Una punizione particolare, spesso riservata ai bambini disobbedenti, era quella di essere spogliati completamente come nel giorno della loro nascita e indossare un collare. I genitori poi, chi con o senza, trascinavano al guinzaglio il proprio bambino fino al parco cittadino, dove quest’ultimo si sarebbe sentito umiliato nell’ essere visto in quello stato. Spesso cose del genere accadevano anche nella scuola, in genitore lasciava il guinzaglio ad un insegnante e questi lo tenevano per tutta la giornata, insensibili all’umiliazione subita dal bambino.  
Stiles non era certamente un bambino, aveva sedici anni, ma quando suo padre gli ordinò di spogliarsi sentì il mondo crollargli addosso. Nella sua infanzia aveva avuto la sua dose di passeggiate giù nel parco, ma quando si cresceva – quando i primi peli pubici spuntavano sul corpo – tipicamente la punizione cambiava e veniva tenuta nelle mura familiari.  
Noah guardò sconsolato il figlio mettersi sulle ginocchia davanti a lui, attendendo pazientemente la sua punizione. Lo sceriffo era stato chiamato per l’ennesima infrazione commessa dal figlio e dato che fargli mangiare del peperoncino non era riuscito a calmarlo pensò bene di tornare ai vecchi sistemi.  
Posò una mano sulla testa del ragazzo, in una tenera carezza, prima di allontanarsi e tornare con il collare rosso che era rimasto per anni nel cassetto. Stiles sbiancò, pentendosi amaramente di tutti i casini che aveva combinato, se farlo da bambini era umiliate, da adolescenti era mille volte peggio. Si era più consapevoli e i genitori più duri nell’impartire ordini.  
Noah attaccò il collare senza guardare il figlio negli occhi e con calma gli fece bere due bottiglie di acqua, volendo tenerlo idratato prima di portarlo fuori e gli diede anche da mangiare dei croccantini speciali comprati nel negozio che offriva qualsiasi tipo di oggetto per le punizioni. Una volta finito di sistemare, assicurandosi di far indossare le ginocchiere al ragazzo, aprì la porta facendolo uscire. Sospirò aprendo il porta bagagli, non contento di doverlo punire, e gli fece segno di salire. Stiles era mortificato, viaggiare nel portabagagli era come non renderlo umano, annullare la sua personalità trasformandolo in un cane.  
« Spero che dopo oggi imparerai la tua lezione. » disse lo sceriffo una volta seduto al posto del guidatore, pronto a partire verso il parco.  
Il viaggio fu silenzioso e Stiles non emise un fiato, non voleva rischiare di peggiorare la sua situazione usando la sua voce. Quando arrivarono e il padre aprì la portiera fece per scendere, desideroso di finire il prima possibile quella cosa, ma Noah lo bloccò estraendo un piccolo pacchetto dalla tasca dei pantaloni.  
« Seduto. » ordinò e Stiles assunse la posizione. Divaricò le ginocchia, appoggiandosi al terreno solamente con le punta dei piedi, il suo membro che penzolava inerte tra le cosce.  
« Zampa. » continuò e il ragazzo alzò una mano chiusa a pungo, posandola sopra quella del padre.  
« Presentati. » ordinò e questo fu totalmente nuovo, nella sua infanzia non lo aveva mai fatto presentare, ma accadeva di rado quindi non ci pensò più di tanto. Si mise a quattro zampe girandosi verso l’interno della macchina, si chino facendo aderire il petto alla superfice e alzando il più possibile il sedere. Emise un verso infastidito quando sentì il dito del padre entrare nella sua apertura, spargendo una sostanza viscosa dall’odore pungente. Non sapeva cosa fosse e a cosa servisse, ma non obbiettò. Quando lo sceriffo ebbe finito sculacciò più volte in figlio fino a quando le natiche non divennero di un rosso acceso, mostrando a tutti i presenti nel parco che aveva subito anche la punizione corporale.  
Il terreno sotto alle mani faceva male a Stiles, ma sapeva che non poteva lamentarsi, altrimenti avrebbe detto addio anche alle ginocchiere. Appena entrarono nel parcò il ragazzo notò che non c’era nessun altro ad essere punito, quindi l’attenzione sarebbe caduta tutta su di lui. Già ai primi passi si accorse di un gruppo di gente che ora li stava seguendo, non se ne meravigliò perché infondo era questo l’obbiettivo della punizione, era la legge che imponeva ai presenti nel parco di osservare il punito, ridicolizzandolo quando potevano. Chiuse gli occhi promettendosi che mai più avrebbe fatto arrabbiare il padre.  
Lo stavano filmando, in attesa di chissà cosa, e Stiles aveva freddo essendo completamente nudo. Aver bevuto due bottiglie di acqua prima di uscire non aveva certamente aiutato e sentiva uno strano dolore allo stomaco. Si fermò quando vide un bagno chimico, tirando il guinzaglio che suo padre tirava svogliatamente mentre camminava leggendo il giornale dal su cellulare. Da piccolo lo portava immediatamente al bagno, lo lasciava fare quello che doveva e poi riprendevano la punizione.  
« Devi andare? » domandò mentre la gente iniziava già a ridere, l’adolescente abbaiò come gli era stato insegnato e tirò verso il bagno, ma il padre fece l’opposto trascinandolo fino ad un albero. Stiles lo guardò inorridito, chiedendosi se fosse completamente impazzito. Non voleva liberarsi davanti a tutti, era ancora più umiliante.  
Noah alzò un sopracciglio e posò la mano sulla cintura, in un chiaro avviso: o faceva come diceva lui o avrebbe subito i colpi della cintura. Stiles chiuse gli occhi cercando di esternarsi, di non sentire le risate dei suoi coetanei mentre si metteva in posizione. Alzò una gamba per avere una migliore angolazione prima di lasciare andare, sentendo l’urina uscire dalla sua fessura e colpire le radici dell’albero, schizzando un poco sul suo stesso corpo. Uno dei ragazzi si era avvicinato per registrare meglio e Stiles desiderò morire da quanto si stava vergognando.  
« Ora anche il resto e assicurati di dare uno bello spettacolo. » ordinò il padre, Stiles non capì a cosa si stesse riferendo « Il cibo che ti ho dato era pieno di lassativi, so che devi farla. » spiegò e finalmente il ragazzo capì il dolore allo stomaco. Doveva dare uno spettacolo, non poteva nemmeno provare a nascondersi tra i cespugli. Sospirò prima di piegarsi in modo di avere il sedere puntato verso il basso e iniziò a spingere. Arrossì quando sentì i rumori che il suo colon stava producendo prima di far uscire talmente tanti escrementi che sotto al suo sedere si formò una vera e propria montagnetta, come quelle che si disegnavano.  
Noah sorrise soddisfatto e si chinò per carezzargli i capelli « Annusala Stiles, non vedi se senti qualche odore strano. » ordinò e il ragazzo fu obbligato a girarsi ed annusare le sue stesse scorie. Era rivoltante e tutti stavano ridendo.  
Ripresero a camminare fino a quando un uomo nei suoi sessat’anni chiese allo sceriffo se potesse accarezzare il suo cane. Noah diede il suo consenso e il ragazzo dovette mettersi a pancia all’aria lasciando che il vecchio lo toccasse. Non ci girò troppo intorno e la mano andò subito sul suo pene in riposo, lo toccò fino a quando non divenne eretto e poi fino a quando non venne facendo versi che nemmeno nei film porno che guardava aveva mai sentito. Il tutto ripreso dai cellulari.  
Durante la passeggiata Stiles aveva notato come i veri cani tirassero spesso nella sua direzione e non poté che chiedersi cosa ci fosse dietro. Di solito non reagivano il quel modo. Erano quasi giunti alla fine quando Stiles vide l’agente Hale – l’uomo più sexy che avesse mai visto – con il suo cane. Il suo cuore prese a battere più veloce mentre provava a nascondersi, non volendosi far vedere in quello stato dall’uomo per cui aveva una cotta colossale.  
« Derek! » chiamò Noah contento di vedere l’agente, ben sapendo cosa provasse il figlio. Doveva punirlo, tanto valeva farlo per bene.  
« Sceriffo. » salutò e poi fece cadere i suoi occhi in basso, dove Stiles se ne stava a quattro zampe con la testa chino « Ha una bellissima cagnolina, vedo. » sorrise facendo morire l’adolescente. Aveva sentito male o aveva sentito il femminile?  
« Sai, è una fortuna averti incontrato. » iniziò Noah, mentre il cane di Derek, un dobermann, iniziava a girare intorno al ragazzo, il quale si spostava come meglio poteva quando vedeva il suo muso avvicinarsi al suo sedere « La mia cagnolina è in calore, non ti dispiace se uso il tuo cane per montarla? » domandò e tutti caddero in silenzio, niente più risate. Derek alzò un sopracciglio e guardò nuovamente Stiles che ora lo stava guardando, pregandolo di negare quella concessione al padre.  
Peccato che Derek non fu dello stesso avviso, sorrise « Certo, nessuno problema. » rispose facendo sorridere a sua volta lo sceriffo. L’uomo andò al palo più vicino e vi legò stretto il guinzaglio di Stiles, in modo che non potesse allontanarsi nemmeno volendo.  
L’agente battè una mano sulla natica del ragazzo, richiamando l’attenzione del proprio cane « Monta. » ordinò e questo prima perse tempo ad annusare l’orifizio di Stiles, passandosi la lingua eliminando i residui dei suoi escrementi che erano rimasti non essendo stato pulito.  
« Sceriffo, è sicuro che lo monterà? » chiese Derek al superiore, sedendosi insieme a lui ed il resto degli spettatori sull’erba, guardando il cane leccare con novizia l’orifizio umano.  
« Certo, ho comprato degli ormoni di cane in calore e prima di scendere dall’auto l’ho usato su Stiles, non ci sono dubbi. » rispose guardando in parte dispiaciuto il figlio, ma sapeva che se lo stava meritando. Era stufo di sentirsi chiamare in ufficio perché il ragazzo ne aveva combinata un'altra delle sue. Doveva metterlo in riga.  
« Guardate, si sta eccitando! » urlò uno dei ragazzi con il cellulare, zoomando per far vedere nel video il pene di Stiles svegliarsi.  
« Che cagna. » rise una.  
« Scommetto che si è fatto punire solo per essere scopato da un cane. »  
« La prossima volta porterò anche il mio. »  
« Il cane è meno eccitato di lui! »  
Stiles chiuse si gli occhi chiedendosi perché il padre gli stesse facendo quello. Se voleva che un cane lo montasse avrebbe potuto semplicemente portarlo da Derek, senza avere mezza città lì a guardarlo.  
Sentì le zampe del cane sulla schiena e poi scivolare, mentre questi cercava di spingere il proprio membro nel suo buco senza per riuscirci.  
« Muovi quel culo, aiutalo! »  
« Separati le natiche! »  
Qualcuno urlò e Stiles odiava il fatto che doveva ascoltarli, erano queste le leggi, come meglio poté portò le mani verso il suo sedere e mentre una teneva una natica l’altra andò ad afferrare il pene del cane, fino a guidarlo nel suo orifizio. Il dobermann non perse tempo e iniziò a spingere come se non ci fosse un domani, era talmente forte e possente che Stiles urlò, un urlo misto tra piacere e dolore, mentre spingeva la fronte contro il terreno sentendo il suo pubblico ridere, scattare foto, ed incitare il cane.  
Si girò lievemente di lato, notando come il pene del padre e di Derek fosse eretto nei pantaloni, godendosi lo spettacolo. Ansimò, mugugnò, urlò, fece qualsiasi verso mentre cercava di combattere il piacere. Era così umiliante, lo avrebbero per sempre considerato un mostro che amava essere scopato dagli animali.  
Pensò alle cose più disgustose che potevano venirgli in mente, ma nulla riuscì a far scemare la sua erezione. Il peggio accadde quando sentì il nodo iniziare a premere contro la sua apertura.  
« Oddio, lo sta per legare, come una vera cagna! »  
« Chissà quanto sperma uscirà dopo dal suo buco! »  
« Già, ragazzino, dopo ricordati di tenere bene tutte e due le chiappe e mostraci il lavoro di quel cane! »  
Quelle parole, il nodo che entrò in lui dando il via agli schizzi di sperma del cane, furono semplicemente troppo e venne, come il peggiore degli strambi, venne senza nemmeno il bisogno di masturbarsi.  
Noah si leccò le labbra e Derek sembrava fiero del suo cane.  
Spinse ancora un paio di volte prima di girarsi facendo rimanere sedere contro sedere, Stiles sentiva come se stesse per scoppiare per quando sperma stava riempendo il suo colon.  
Durò un quarto d’ora, tutti che vennero a turno con il cellulare in mano scattando una foto – o continuando il proprio filmato – catturando il cazzo del cane perfettamente incastrato nel suo buco. Uno dei ragazzi lo masturbò facendolo venire per una terza volta, i muscoli del suo ano si strinsero intorno al pene del cane facendolo spruzzare ancora più seme.  
Appena il nodo perse dimensione il cane corse da Derek scodinzolando, mentre gli altri guardavano Stiles prendersi le natiche e dividerle, un filo di sperma acquoso scendere tra le sue gambe fino al manto d’erba.  
« Spingi fuori tutto. » ordinò Noah posando una mano sulla schiena del figlio e lui obbedì, sentendo nuovamente quei rumori così imbarazzanti mentre tutti ridevano e filmavano. Nascose il viso tra le mani quando ebbe finito e Noah preso dalla pieta lo riportò alla macchina, caricandolo nuovamente nel portabagagli.  
« Spero tu abbia imparato la lezione. »


End file.
